The invention relates to a device for shaping a book casing spine, which may be provided with a back strip or inlay, which casing is positioned flat while oriented to be spread out approximately evenly distributed over a book block spine. Such a device usually includes a high-performance shaping tool that can be advanced toward the inside of the book casing spine, which is facing the book block spine, to lift up the book casing spine between two fold-shaping rails arranged on opposite sides, to generate a web on the book casing spine. Following a preceding partial process during which a book block spine is processed, hard-cover books are produced in the industry by combining a book casing and a book block in the back region, just prior to the final pressing and joint shaping. These processing steps substantially determine the structural stability of a book during reading and for storage on the book on a shelf.
The device described herein is located adjacent to a casing-in machine in a book-production line. To obtain a high quality book, the shaping of a book casing in the center region and/or the spine region plays an important role, wherein a precise joining of the book block and the book casing along the edges is critical for an aesthetic binding.
The published, unexamined German patent application 1,436,086 describes and shows a book-binding machine comprising a station for joining different book components in series, in particular a configuration for a device of the aforementioned type. The book casings are stacked inside a magazine, pulled individually from the stack underside, and transported to a forming and folding station to shape and fold the book casing spine. The book casing, which is shaped along the spine, is then guided along side guides to the binding and casing-in station, designed to encase the book block which is supplied from below.
German patent document DE 198 53 254 A1 discloses a device for the rounding of book casings which differ from a device for shaping a book casing spine with a flat or straight spine shape through a rectangular shaping web. A web shaping web device is respectively replaced when the book block thickness changes and the shaping device and/or the fold-forming rails must accordingly be adjusted to match the change. A correspondingly longer conversion time is necessary at the casing-in machine as a result of the manual replacement of the shaping tools and books with different thicknesses cannot be processed in an economical manner.